Lucita de Aragon
|embraced = 1190 |death = |clan = Lasombra |generation = 7th |sire = Ambrosio Luis Monçada |childer = Matteo (1206) |allegiance = * Sabbat (current) * Autarkis (formerly) * Camarilla (formerly) |rank = * Archbishop of Zaragoza (current) * Archon (formerly) }} Lucita de Aragón is the signature character of the Lasombra clan in Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. She is a consummate shadow warrior, rivaling the Assamites in ferocity and reputation. As the Anarch Revolt ensued and the Sabbat formed from its ashes, Lucita abstained from both sects, becoming one of the most feared [[Lasombra antitribu|Lasombra antitribu]] active in the modern nights. But all of this changed with the Final Death of her sire – an event that drove her to follow in his footsteps by becoming the Sabbat Archbishop of Madrid. Biography The daughter of King , Lucita grew up privileged but chafed under her responsibility to her father and family. She thought of patricide many times and often ran away, only to be caught by the Aragonese guards and returned to her father's custody. Rather than bother with disciplining the girl himself (as King, he had better things to do), Alfonse shuffled her off to confession each time, trusting that God and Church would engender penitence in his daughter. The fact that her confessor was Ambrosio Luis Monçada made this hope a vain one. Monçada recognized an indomitable will in young Lucita – and a fierce independence. These traits, combined with his unholy lust for her, convinced the bishop that her Embrace was warranted. After talking with others of his clan, Monçada decided that the Lasombra would greatly benefit from this individual of high birth. After her Embrace, though, Lucita's relationship with her clan was hardly idyllic. She struggled with Monçada just as she had struggled with her mortal father, craving autonomy and freedom. Although she served Monçada dutifully as a diplomat and a noble (she was the power behind the throne of her father's successor, King Pedro II), she was more at home on the road with her traveling companion Anatole, who inspired in Lucita more faith in God than the degenerate Monçada ever could. Since the Dark Ages, Lucita has undertaken a training regimen through which she gained great skills in the noble art of war. Her speed and natural grace aided her in this endeavor, and she can masterfully whittle down stronger foes before they manage to land a single blow on her. When she combines her martial prowess with her trademark Lasombra control of darkness, she becomes a terrible enemy indeed. She has worked for the Camarilla as an archon, and is justly feared and admired by Kindred of all sects. Later in her unlife, following the death of her companion Anatole and her sire, the Cardinal Monçada, she became more attuned with the Sabbat, eventually abandoning her Humanity and taking up the Path of Night with Elieser de Polanco as mentor. She became the Sabbat Archbishop of Madrid in her sire's stead, and later became the Archbishop of Zaragoza. Gehenna Timeline When the Withering started to affect the Kindred, Lucita sought answers for her sudden weakness, finding out that nobody knew what was happening. She allied with the former archon Theo Bell in order to stop the Camarilla's "concentration camps" of Thin-Blooded vampires. When Beckett confirmed to her that Gehenna was indeed beginning, she and Theo followed Beckett and his companion Kapaneus in his search for means to stop the apocalypse. Once they found Rayzeel, one of Saulot's childer, a great Abyssal creature emerged from the earth and tried to kill Beckett. The creature, seeing it could not kill the Noddist, assumed the form of Lucita's sire, Ambrosio Luis Monçada, and tried to convince her to subjugate. Lucita, in a last attempt to be free of her sire, sacrificed herself, letting her companions escape. Anatole appeared to Lucita in her final moments and took her soul into the afterlife before it was absorbed and lost in the Abyss. Appearance Tall and willowy, with olive skin and dark black hair, Lucita exemplified the classic appearance of old Spanish nobility. There is no Moorish influence in her features. She typically wears the garb of a noblewoman rather than that of a warrior (surprise is her preferred modus operandi), but these clothes are often dark and somber affairs that favor ease of movement rather than stuffy presentability. Relations *Long-time lover (on-and-off) of Fatima al-Faqadi, an Assamite assassin sent to kill her, who she fought to a full standstill until sunrise. *Former companion and friend of Anatole. *Long-time travelling companion and friend of Beckett. *Employer of Willa Gebenstaler. *Domitor to the ghoul Angelica Tranh, a Vietnamese-American war refugee and pilot for her jet. *Former lover of Jan Pieterzoon. Trivia *In modern nights, Lucita works as a freelance contract killer, employing Willa Gebenstaler as her go-between and secretary for handling clients and payments *In addition to her fearsome reputation as a killer among Kindred and Cainite alike, Lucita is known as something of a scholar. She regularly corresponds with Beckett on his research, who regularly seeks out her for all her insights and advice. She was also one of the authors of the Encyclopaedia Vampirica *Lucita has a tattoo of a black rose on her left breast (mentioned when Lucita and Fatima "make love" during Clan Novel: Assamite) Character Sheet As of 2000 CE |clan = Lasombra |sire = Ambrosio Luis Monçada |nature = Rebel |demeanor = Defender |generation = 7th |embrace = 1190 CE |apparent age = Early 20s |physical = Strength 5, Dexterity 4, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 4 |mental = Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 5 |talents = Alertness 2, Brawl 5, Dodge 4, Empathy 2, Expression 2, Grace 3, Intimidation 1, Leadership 4, Streetwise 1, Style 4, Subterfuge 4 |skills = Archery 2, Drive 2, Etiquette 4, Melee 4, Performance 3, Ride 2, Security 1, Stealth 4 |knowledges = Academics 3, Camarilla Lore 3, Investigation 3, Linguistics 5, Occult 4, Politics 3, Sabbat Lore 3 |disciplines = Animalism 2, Celerity 3, Dominate 5, Fortitude 4, Obfuscate 3, Obtenebration 6, Potence 3, Protean 2, Serpentis 1 |backgrounds = Allies 2, Contacts 5, Herd 2, Influence 2, Resources 5, Sabbat Status 1 |virtues = Conscience 3, Self-Control 3, Courage 4 |morality = Humanity 4 |willpower = 7 }} Gallery Lucita Transylvania by Night.jpg|From ''Transylvania by Night Lucita T1.png|From Transylvania Chronicles I Lasombra Antitribu-Lucita.jpg|From Transylvania Chronicles II Lucita TC4.png|From Transylvania Chronicles IV. Art by Vince Locke Lucita BC.png|From Bitter Crusade. Art by Rik Martin Lucita IbN.jpg|From Iberia by Night. Art by Rik Martin Lucita RoK.png|From Road of Kings Lucita Dark Ages.jpg|Lucita during the Dark Ages. Art by Jason Felix Lucita DA Lasombra.jpg|From Dark Ages Clan Novel: Lasombra. Art by John Bolton Lucta de Aragon.png|Art by Mark Jackson Lucita Lasombra de Aragon.jpg|Art by John Van Fleet Lucita WWpage.png|From the old White Wolf website. Art by Mark Jackson Lucita de Aragon-6th Gen.png |From The Art of Vampire: The Masquerade. Art by Mark Jackson Lucita Lasombra Trilogy.jpg|Art by rk post Lucita CotN.png|From Children of the Night. Art by Brad Noble Lucita from comics.jpg Shards.png|From Shards. Art by John Van Fleet From Clan Lasombra Trilogy 2 - Shadows.png|From Shadows. Art by John Van Fleet From Clan Lasombra Trilogy 3 - Sacrifices.png|From Sacrifices. Art by John Van Fleet Lucita for V20 Beckett’s Jyhad Diary.jpg|From Beckett's Jyhad Diary. Art by Samuel Araya Lucita and Maria Sandoza.jpg|Lucita and María Sandoza from Beckett's Jyhad Diary. Art by Samuel Araya Lucita_de_Aragon_Chicago_by_Night_by_Kelly.jpg|Lucita de Aragon from Chicago by Night - V5 by Mark Kelly 91KGgxRGHQL._SY450_.jpg|Official Lucita action figure References * * * * * (Lucita at 6th generation) * (Lucita at 7th generation) * * * * - "Venetian Nights" * * Category:Lasombra Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:Signature characters (WOD)